A Worthy Cause
by justagirl8225
Summary: The sparks fly between a few wrestlers and Diva’s when they're sent off for a special charity event.
1. Chapter 1

**A Worthy Cause**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.. Honestly now, if I owned the WWE, would I be writing fan fiction about it? I didn't think so either.

**Rating: **T to start, might go up.

**Spoilers: **Nothing that can't be read about on the internet.

**Pairings/Characters: **Dawn, Trish, Victoria, Torrie, Lita, Stacy?

**Summary: **The sparks fly between a few wrestlers and Diva's when the WWE hosts a charity event.

**Notes: **Alright so, this idea came about because one of my stories _might_ be ending within a few chapters.. If you're wondering, said story is 'Without Regrets'. That said, I wanted to start a little something new in a similar genre (Romance/Humor) thus this story was born. Feedback is loved and appreciated. Oh.. No new Diva's (Christy, Maria, Joy et al) and no Diva search. Oh.. And no roster split either.

………….

**Prologue: We're Doing What?**

As RAW finished taping for the night- the silence was deafening in one of the Diva's locker room as they read over their latest assignment. The six -Dawn, Trish, Victoria, Torrie, Stacy and Lita- had already finished their duties for the evening.. And they were in the midst of packing up when they found the packets in front of their respective lockers. First and foremost, they were pretty much convinced that the Chairman had lost his mind. And it wasn't that they had a problem with the premise.. Rather the idea itself. Raising funds for a charity, sure.. They had no problem with that. They were all for that.

It was the way McMahon intended to raise the money that they had a problem with.

Granted, yes, they wouldn't be prancing around in skimpy clothing.. Nor would they be holding some sort of fashion show. McMahon had even left out an ever popular car wash or the ever classic bake sale. But they wouldn't be participating in any of the aforementioned fundraising activities. They wouldn't be selling candy, magazine subscriptions or Tupperware.

They were going to be holding a carnival.

But it wasn't just the carnival that had them wary. It was what they would be doing at that carnival. Their dear old boss had slated them to operate kissing booths. And if that wasn't enough- that same night there would be a costume party. Appropriate attire would be provided.. Along with their date for the evening.

Needless to say- they weren't really looking forward to the prospect.

The Diva's would soon learn, however, that the charity event didn't stop there. Instead of just a one day event or even a weekend event- it would be a _five_ day event. The selected Diva's and wrestlers -whose names had been conveniently left out- would be hosting a pancake breakfast. Not only that, but they would be the head chefs for the occasion.

Their apprehension only grew as they dared to read the next page.

The remainder of that particular day would be spent chaperoning a field trip. The location for said field trip was undetermined.. That news didn't sit too well with the Diva's either.. But regardless, they continued to read. Following their field trip they would be flown by private jet to the next event. The Diva's near cringed in unison when they found out where they would be heading.

Overnight camping trip.. Complete with 'rustic' stay.

A collective sigh was emitted as they flipped to the next page. The next event following their camping trip would be a visit to a ranch.. Once again they would be chaperoning -but who and with they still weren't sure. The group would stay at the ranch overnight before heading to their final destination- Walt Disney World. But it wouldn't end there.. Rather than just a trip to Disney, the group would be shipped off -literally- on a Disney cruise. They then found out that they would re-join the rosters after that.. That bit of information donning sighs of relief from the Diva's.

The relief was short lived when they learned it would all be filmed.

"A date auction?" Victoria began with a scowl, "How stupid is that?"

Lita snorted beside her, "About as stupid as kissing booths. I mean really- what in the hell is McMahon thinking?"

"He's not, apparently." Trish shook her head, setting the stapled sheets of paper aside. "I mean, I have no problem doing charity events.. Especially not for a really worthy cause, but this? This is really pushing it."

"I don't know," Torrie began with a shrug, "I mean- it can't be all that bad, right? We're going to Disney World."

"Whoop dee, damn doo," the redhead drawled sarcastically. "This is ridiculous!"

"Insane," Dawn stated with a sigh, "But it doesn't even say who we're going with.. Just that six of the guys are going to be coming with us."

"Lighten up girls, it won't be that bad," Stacy glanced between Dawn, Victoria, Trish and Lita. "I mean sure.. We're gonna be in kissing booths, we have to participate in some stupid date auction but.. It could be worse."

Victoria arched an eyebrow, tossing her stuff into her duffle bag. "And just how could it be worse Keibler? Don't get me wrong- I love Disney.. But this just doesn't sound very promising."

The leggy blonde frowned thoughtfully, "Well.. We could be participating in a lingerie fashion show or something."

"Whatever," Trish tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm still not looking forward to this. Like I already said- I have no problem doing charity events.. That's not the issue. It's the stuff we're doing for this charity event that I have a problem with."

"Not to mention that we miss out on the house shows," Victoria commented dryly. "Why couldn't McMahon just do something else?"

"Exactly," Lita swept her hair from her face, "This just.. It just really sucks."

Torrie tried to remain optimistic, "Well I'm looking forward to it. It's out of the ordinary and it sounds like it's gonna be a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Stacy smiled as she zipped up her duffle bag. "Come on girls, it's only five days. How bad can that be?"

"Only five days," Lita echoed incredulously. "Five days of doing stupid stuff.. Not to mention we don't even know who else is scheduled."

Torrie shrugged, shouldering her duffle bag as she stood. "We'll find out in two days.. See?" She held up the packet, pointing out the last paragraph. "We meet in Stamford at corporate headquarters."

"Still not helping," Victoria zipped up her duffle bag, "I'd like to find out sooner rather than later."

"Same here," Trish stated as she stood, her already packed duffle bag slung over her shoulder. "But, times a wasting.. We were supposed to meet the guys in the parking lot five minutes ago."

"They can wait," Lita and Dawn declared in unison.

"Jinx!" Stacy teased the two, the leggy blonde grasping the doorknob. "You know the rules.. No talking until someone says your names."

….

Dawn rolled her eyes while Lita stuck out her tongue, the two Diva's following behind the Baltimore native as she exited the locker room. The hallways were relatively quiet, the Diva's barely able to hear the tell tale sounds of set breakdown from beyond the main hallway backstage. The six walked in silence, Dawn and Lita playing along with the blonde's game for the hell of it. But beyond that, they all wondered about the next five days. And it wasn't just the particulars of the event.. But who else would be participating in this event. Regardless, the Diva's exited the arena in that same silence, nodding in greeting to their remaining co-workers.

"Ladies," Chris Jericho spoke up first, "Next time can you try and move a little bit faster?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "We had a good excuse this time." She pulled out the packet from the side pocket of her bag, "McMahon is sending us," the blonde woman gestured between them, "On a five day charity event."

The blonde man smirked, "Really now?"

Victoria sighed, "Unfortunately.. Yup, it's true. We won't be around to bother you for five whole days."

"Au contraire," Chris stated with a smile, "Yours truly received a packet just like that one when he arrived back to his locker room."

"Dude," Christian began as he approached the seven, "How many times have I told you- do _not_ talk to the girls when we're trying to leave. It just distracts them further."

Chris rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Chill out man.. The lovely ladies were just informing me that they've been scheduled for that five day charity event."

"Seriously?" Christian glanced between the Divas, "So that means its us and them."

"And four other guys," Torrie reminded the two Canadian's then. "Remember.. The packet said, six wrestlers.. Six Diva's."

"Right, right.." Chris nodded, jamming a hand into a pants pocket, "Well I'm sure the others are ready to leave so.."

"Try more than ready," Randy Orton spoke up as he approached them. The Legend Killer glanced between the six Divas, "Did one of you have a fashion emergency or something?"

"Ha ha, Randy." Victoria tossed her hair over her shoulder, the group slowly moving from the double doors leading to the arena. "We got held up.. McMahon is sending us," she gestured between herself and her fellow Diva's. "And them," she nodded to Chris and Christian, "on a five day charity event."

The Legend Killer smirked, "So you six are the ones, huh? I guess Dave was right."

Stacy eyed him curiously, "Are you and Dave going or something?"

Randy shook his head, "Dave is.. But I'm not. It sounds like it'll be fun though."

"What'll be fun?"

"The charity event," Chris informed the speaker, "So far we know it's me, Christian, Dave and these six."

"Ahh.." Tyson Tomko nodded, "I overheard Hunter bitching about some charity event when I left."

"You're kidding, right?" Victoria sighed, "That just sucks."

"A guy can grow old waitin' on y'all." John Cena pushed off from a rental car, "What's the excuse this time?" The West Newbury native tossed a look to Dawn and Lita, "An' why are you two so silent?"

"Oh.. They're jinxed." Stacy nodded solemnly, the Baltimore native brushing off a piece of lint from her skirt. "So they can't talk until someone says their names."

John smirked, "Well that's interesting.. I could use some peace an' quiet for once."

"Be nice," Chris warned the brown haired wrestler, "They're two of the Diva's going along for the charity event."

"You're going too then?" Victoria queried with an amused look, "So far that's you, Chris, Christian, Dave, Hunter and-"

"We'll find out on Wednesday." Christian interrupted before anyone could say a word. "Let's just get out of the parking lot.. Alright?"

The group of wrestlers and Diva's split up into rental cars then, speaking privileges returned to Dawn and Lita when they figured out car arrangements. The Diva's were still wary about the charity event.. Both because of who else would be attending and the mystery sixth person. Not that they couldn't stand all of the guys.. The only one they really had a problem with was Hunter. Still though, Torrie and Stacy remained optimistic about the whole ordeal. Trish, Dawn, Lita and Victoria on the other hand, remained pessimistic. Really, if McMahon had selected Hunter as one of the participants- that left the door wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Worthy Cause**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.. Honestly now, if I owned the WWE, would I be writing fan fiction about it? I didn't think so either.

**Rating: **T to start, might go up.

**Spoilers: **Nothing that can't be read about on the internet.

**Pairings/Characters: ** See the first chapter and pay particular attention to this one for clarification.

**Summary: **The sparks fly between a few wrestlers and Diva's when they're sent off for a special charity event.

**New Notes: **My pairings are not set in stone yet.. I'm toying with a tried and true and perhaps a re-visit back to one that I've been neglecting. But, the other three pairings are up in the air. Please, bear with me while I try to get everything sorted out here.. This chapter is choppy, in my opinion, but I wanted to get this update done before I started another new story…said new story will be posted sometime later today.

………….

**Chapter One: Pay Offs and Misunderstandings**

Per the request of Mr. McMahon, the Divas arrived at corporate headquarters -bright and early- on Wednesday morning. Their packets had _advised_ them to pack lightly…but that didn't mean they all complied. Rather, Trish and Dawn showed up with two full suitcases each, in addition to their duffel bags and of course- their purses. Torrie surpassed them both, the blonde woman toting three suitcases, two carry on bags and her purse. Lita and Victoria, on the other hand, brought one suitcase, one duffel bag and a backpack each. The aforementioned pieces of luggage were currently piled in a corner of the main lobby downstairs. The Divas were currently entering one of the elevators, the doors just starting to close when a voice called out.

"Hey!" Chris beckoned, "Hold that elevator!"

A few moments later, Chris was safely inside.

"Morning.." Victoria greeted. "Ready to start this _exciting_ five day event?"

The blonde man snorted, "Not particularly…something just doesn't seem right about this."

"See," Lita glanced pointedly to Torrie, "There's someone else who agrees with me and Vikki."

The blonde Diva shrugged, pressing a button so they could move. But this time, it was not a voice, but a hand that halted the door from completely closing.

"Thanks," Dave mentioned as he, Tyson, John and Randy entered. "And no thanks to you Jericho, you're a maniac behind the wheel."

Chris snorted, "Correction.. You were going for the parking spot that I had clearly chosen. I just acted faster."

Dawn sent a puzzled look to the new arrivals. "Randy… I thought you weren't scheduled for this?"

Tyson snorted. "Dumbass was in a rush on Monday, apparently he left his packet behind along with most of his brain."

Trish blinked at the Problem Solver. "So…why are you here?"

The bald man shrugged. "Hunter didn't feel like going so he complained to Vince. McMahon told him if he didn't want to go- he needed to find someone to replace him."

Dawn nodded slowly, "Okay.. So that means it's you five plus Christian."

"Correct," Chris nodded then. "Where's Stacy?"

Victoria snickered, "Well…since Stacy thought Randy wasn't going, she decided she didn't want to go."

Trish nodded shortly. "Yup.. She faked an illness, convinced McMahon she couldn't go."

"Interesting," the blonde man commented as the elevator came to the designated floor. "So, now it's us and only five of you."

"Apparently," Dawn stated as they filed out of the elevator. "I wonder if this'll change any of the scheduled activities for this stupid--"

"Good morning." Vince McMahon greeted as they walked out. "I'm pleased to see that you all could make it." He paused, "If you could all follow me please- a few things have been changed about your upcoming event.. We'll discuss these changes and then you all will be on your way.." Another pause. "I hope you all remembered to pack light."

…..

A wary look was exchanged between the participants, but since they had nowhere to run.. They followed. The few changes that McMahon had mentioned.. Well, they really had no idea about them. What could he possibly have changed in only one days time? Or had he already planned on these changes? The group following into one of the conference rooms also wondered as to who would be replacing Stacy. By their estimates, anyway, they figured they'd need the full group of twelve. And now, they were one body short of two six packs.

"Please, take a seat." Vince opened the door to the conference room. "This will be brief, just to clear up some details."

As he requested they did so, Christian quickly joining the group as they filed inside.

"What have I missed…and why are you two here?"

Torrie spared a glance, "Tyson is here because Hunter didn't want to go…Randy is here because he was supposed to be part of the group anyway."

The blonde man nodded, "And where is--"

"She's 'sick'." Lita informed him solemnly. "Long story short- she thought Randy wouldn't be going so, she didn't want to go."

Christian could only shake his head at that, the Canadian wrestler seating himself between Trish and Dawn.

"First things first," Vince began when they all settled. "In front of you are you're revised packets.." He sent a pointed look to Randy. "Don't lose them."

Dawn picked up the aforementioned packet between her fingertips. "I could be wrong, but it looks like the packets gained some weight…"

"The scheduled events have been altered. Both by request of the participating charities and to accommodate the changes in roster." McMahon picked up his own packet. "The date auction has been canceled, but the carnival has not been. As planned, the Divas will still participate in the kissing booths, while you gentlemen will participate in dunking booths or a pie tossing booth."

Chris snorted, "Well that doesn't sound very fair.."

Vince coughed, "The costume party has been moved to the last day…and will take place onboard the Disney cruise ship."

Lita sighed, "That doesn't sound good at all. Just watch- we'll be 'asked' to dress up as Disney princesses or something."

"A bit on the important side.." Vince began cautiously, "The time of the event has been extended. Instead of five days, you all will be off for ten days."

Batista smirked, "No wonder Hunter didn't want to go.."

"Umm.. Mr. McMahon?" Trish began then, "What about our matches and stuff? I mean, aside from Stacy, Jackie and Molly- the entire Diva's division is here."

The chairman shrugged, "Your absences will be explained and you won't be left off of programming entirely."

"Entirely?" Chris echoed dubiously. "Is this going to be taped or something?"

With a nod, Vince confirmed the inquiry. "After the carnival, you'll still fly out to the ranch. The pancake breakfast will stay on as scheduled, but the field trip has been canceled. Instead, you'll be at this ranch until your trip to Walt Disney World."

John raised an eyebrow, "So we're at some ranch Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday?"

"And Monday." Vince added with a short nod. "But, this isn't an ordinary ranch…it's a summer camp."

"Oh boy," Victoria quipped under her breath. "I'm guessing we get to play counselors or something?"

"In a sense, yes." The chairman cleared his throat. "You all will be assisting the regular staff with various activities. They'll clear this up further when you arrive, of course."

The gathered superstars sighed.

"Now, when you get to Disney… are you all paying attention?" Vince glanced down the table. "You'll be on the cruise ship four days and the resort, three days."

Torrie raised her hand, "Are we going with the same group of kids from the camp?"

The chairman nodded. "Yes.. The camp you're going to is for underprivileged kids. Coincidentally, most of these children are fans of the WWE."

"That makes sense then," Chris commented absently. "So…what else do we really need to know?"

Vince set his packet aside. "You're going unsupervised by WWE management, but you will still be supervised by the camp staff. Your behavior reflects on the company." He raised an eyebrow in challenge, "Screw up and you're screwed."

The group winced in unison.

"Your tickets are here.." Vince gestured to a nearby envelope. "While we couldn't get you a private jet, we did manage to put you all in business or first class. Your other travel arrangements have already been taken care of."

Dawn sent a curious glance to the chairman. "I was just wondering.. Since Stacy isn't with us, is someone going to replace her or are we just going with this group?"

"I'll send someone along.." Vince replied vaguely. "I'll do my best to get them there before you all head to the camp." He fiddled with the envelope a moment, "Are there any other questions?"

The lot of them shook their heads, and Vince stood.

"Very well… that wraps this up then." He handed the envelope of tickets to the nearest body. "Enjoy your trip and remember- be on your best behavior."

Tickets in hand, the group filed out of the conference room and back to the elevators. The extended trip didn't sound all that bad…but then it was also corporate sponsored. On the plus side of things, the Divas had gotten out of the date auction. But, now they were expected to be guest counselors? That thought was not sitting well with a few of them, but there really wasn't a thing they could do about it. Even with those doubts, the trip started on a bad note.. Vince had accompanied them down to the lobby. The chairman informed Torrie, Dawn and Trish that they absolutely had to leave at least one suitcase behind…or two in Torrie's case. That resulted in some careful re-arranging and re-packing of luggage before the group left corporate headquarters.


End file.
